The Queen
by Alexandra Shinai
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan was abandoned at age four. Discovered shortly by Jane, she became Princess of the Volturi, and later Queen of the Volturi. How does she manage the Volturi? Will she find love in another vampire? Eventual BxJ, rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**(Full summary: Isabella Marie Swan was abandoned at the age of four. Scared and alone, she hid from the orphanage owners. Discovered shortly by Jane of the Volturi, she took an instant liking to Isabella. At only age four, she made history by being the youngest person and the only human to become Princess of the Volturi. At age sixteen, she was changed into a vampire by Jane, and granted Queen of the Volturi. How does she manage the Volturi? Will she find love in another vampire?)**

**(Renesmee exists in this story, Victoria & Laurent are still alive, James is not.)**

**BPOV**

"Jane," my voice rang out, clear and sharp. She turned around, obeying me immediately. She was like a best friend to me, but inside the castle I gave the orders.

"Yes, Mistress Isabella?" she responded in a flat, emotionless voice that we all used here.

"Bring me James' coven. I heard they have been irritating another coven."

"Yes, Mistress Isabella," She was gone in a flash, and I expected her to be back soon. I drummed my fingers lightly on the edge of my throne, seeking amusement. It was the perfect time for Marcus to walk by.

"Marcus," My voice startled him, and he turned.

"Yes, Mistress Isabella?"

"Have you been able to sense that Athenodora has been cheating on Caius with Aro?"

"Yes, Mistress Isabella. It does not concern me." I rose from my throne and strode smoothly to him.

"Did you say it does not concern you?"

"Yes, Mistress Isabella." I struck him across the face. He made a noise, obviously in pain, but he unsuccessfully tried to hide it.

"It shall concern you, for Aro and Caius are your fellow leaders and friends."

"Yes, Mistress Isabella."

"Confront Aro about it."

"Yes, Mistress Isabella," He turned on his heel and walked out. I strode back to my throne and sat down, just as Jane came through the door.

"Mistress Isabella, I have brought who you requested."

"Thank you, Jane. I must speak with them in private."

"Yes, Mistress Isabella," She was gone as well. I could sense Victoria and Laurent's fear and confusion.

"Victoria, Laurent. I have heard that you have been irritating the Olympic Coven. Is that true?"

"Yes," Victoria spoke, looking me in the eye. "They killed James for trying to kill their pet human."

"Oh? They have a pet human? Is this true, Laurent?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

"No. She is as pale as the rest of them, however she has a heartbeat."

"I must see them, I murmured lowly, only to myself. No vampire was supposed to have a pet human. You either killed them or let them be. "What does the human look like?"

"Female, blonde hair with blue streaks, green eyes, 5'5, with an arm tattoo," Victoria immediately spoke, listing off the details of the girl. My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Have you been watching her closely?"

"No." I could tell she was lying.

"Pain," I murmured. My eyes flashed as I looked directly at Victoria. In a second, she was on the ground, writhing in unbearable pain. Laurent looked horrified.

"You can do that? I thought only Jane could..." he trailed off. I ignored him.

"Victoria, you will not lie to me anymore, understand?"

"Y-Yes!" She screamed. I released her from the pain, and she lay on the ground, very still.

"Yes, I can do that, Laurent. Don't question me. I have every ability every vampire in existence has. It is unknown why, and I have said too much. I must go speak with them, you and Victoria will be taken back by Felix. Felix!" I hollered. He appeared in the doorway, a questioning look on his face. "Take Victoria and Laurent back."

"Yes, Mistress Isabella," He nodded, and led the two out of the room. Jane strode over to me carefully, not knowing if she should or not.

"Jane, I'm going to see the Olympic Coven. You will come with me." She nodded, and I could sense she was happy. "Not until we get out of the castle, Jane. Reign it in." We walked out at a slow, leisurely pace, careful not to confuse the humans that Heidi was leading as part of a daily feeding. We walked out of the door. I looked around and made sure no one was looking, before I stepped into the bright sunlight. Jane smiled widely at me.

"I'm glad I don't have to call you Mistress Isabella out here," I smiled, just a small one.

"Do you ever get tired of it?"

"Yeah, but it's respectful, right?"

"Yeah." We were running now, two blurs to any human, but we could see each other clearly. I estimated it would take a day or two to get there. We were in Volterra, Italy; the Olympic Coven was in Forks, Washington.

"It's so boring to just run!" Jane whined, and I laughed.

"If you think it's so boring, go run in circles," I suggested playfully. She mockingly punched me in the arm. I grinned contently. "I still don't know why even though I'm the youngest vampire out of everyone in the Volturi, I'm the queen. And why there even is a queen... you said before me, there wasn't any princes, princesses, kings, or queens!"

"Well, think about it. If I hadn't found you running around on the streets, you'd be dead. Actually, you probably would've starved anyways. You're lucky I didn't kill you, but you were like the little kid I never had!" Jane squealed. I found it amusing how girly she could be outside of the castle.

"You're right. I don't know how Marcus, Aro, and Caius agreed to make a human princess of the Volturi..." Jane shrugged in response. We stopped running after a day to feed on some humans in Seattle, never children; I was too soft-hearted to do that. I wiped the blood from my lip as Jane rushed me.

"Come on, we're in.. Seattle or something!"

"You're so eager for such a long swim," I rolled my eyes at her perkiness as I clawed the corpse of a young woman to make it look like she was attacked by.. something. Maybe raped.

"Come on!" Jane urged, and I sighed as I dropped the corpse.

"Fine.," we began running towards the Olympic National Forest, where I knew they would be after seeing a vision of them playing baseball in it. "So, Jane, you have a crush on one of them or something?" I was curious to know why she was so eager. She shook her head, and I ordered her to stop from a few miles away. I could hear one of them, the one who had visions perhaps, yelling.

"STOP!" she yelled, and I felt the tension in the air. "There's someone coming... two, actually... dark cloaks like they're from the Volturi. I recognize Jane... but not the other one..." I smirked at her, and Jane smiled. I was unknown to most of them. I pulled the hood over my head, imitating Jane, and we ran until we were only a few feet away, still hidden by the shadows.

"Are they coming soon?" one of them boomed.

"Not yet, but they're watching us... Come out already!" I could sense her fear as we stepped out. I stifled a giggle when I saw Carlisle's mouth fall open.

"Isabella."

"Carlisle."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Jane and Bella aren't as... emotionless in this chapter as they were before.)**

**BPOV**

Jane's eyes lit with amusement as Carlisle's mouth hung open. The rest of his coven seemed to be confused, all thinking the same thing.

_He knows her?_

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" I smirked as I pulled the hood off and shook out my hair.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you again..."

"I'm part of the Volturi, Carlisle, what do you expect? Now, won't you be a dear and introduce me to your coven?" I recognized Carlisle and another one... Jasper, was it? He was the one training newborn vampires in 1863 Ah, yes. He was satisfactorily familiar. Carlisle cleared his throat, then spoke.

"Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and myself," he said, pointing to each one in turn. I tilted my head, a slight greeting.

"My name is Isabella," I pointed at Jane, "and this is Jane. I've heard you have a pet human... I'm sure you would be law-abiding citizens and tell me the truth, wouldn't you?" The one named Edward hissed slightly, and I bit back a chuckle.

"I'm afraid what you heard is false," Carlisle spoke with ease, just as he always did.

"Unlikely. Victoria's already gotten the consequences for lying to me, I'm sure you wouldn't want them." I walked towards Edward, making sure no one of them attempted to stop me. Jane stood frozen, her eyes locked on Jasper. "Tell me, Edward, what is her name?"

"There is no human," he insisted, and I scoffed.

"Really? Does this sound familiar... blonde hair with blue streaks, green eyes, about 5'5, with an arm tattoo?"

"Tara," the one named Emmett murmured. Everyone glared at him as he realized his mistake. "Shit." Cautiously, a girl stepped out from behind Edward. She held something in her arms... my eyes widened.

"A child?" I snarled. "Impossible. If that's Edward's child, you should be dead."

"It is not Edward's child, Jasper spoke up from behind me, and I turned around. "The child is adopted, her name is Renesmee."

"Renesmee and Tara. How nice. However, both of you are humans." I spoke to Tara, and she glared at me.

"Who gives a fuck?" she retorted. I was amused by the fact she believed she could stand up to someone of the Volturi.

"I do. This will hurt," I stared directly at Tara, and she fell to the ground, writhing in pain. I saw Jane smile slightly. "You shall not talk back to me, for you are merely a human with no power. Understand?"

"Yes!" she screamed. I released the pain from her, and looked at Jasper as Alice spoke to him.

"What's with her?"

"She's the most powerful vampire in all existence. She's undefeatable, has every power every vampire has, and she rules over the Volturi. No one knows why."

"Now, you shall change Tara into a vampire and get rid of Renesmee, or I will be forced to kill them both. Pick one."

"We'll change Tara." Esme spoke up.

"Good. We'll be going now, and I'll see you again, Jasper." I pulled the hood over my head and ran from the forest with Jane.

**JPOV**

I was stunned that she still remembered me, even after all those years...

"Jazz, you tell me everything and anything you know about her!" Alice demanded as she glared at me. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I broke a rule," I spoke in barely a whisper.

"What?" Alice's voice drifted through my thoughts. I sighed.

"We fucked." I felt Emmett slap my shoulder mockingly.

"Hot."

"This is serious, Emmett. Jasper, look at me," I heard Carlisle speak as Esme gently took my hands off my face. I looked at Carlisle. "Tell us everything you know about her."

"Back when I was training newborn vampires with Maria, she showed up with Jane. We went into an alley and.."

"Skip that." Alice looked pained.

"She told me everything. She said Jane found her when she was only four, and when she was sixteen she got changed into a vampire and got power over the Volturi."

**BPOV**

"Today's really been boring." I muttered, mainly to myself. Jane and I were back in the castle, after traveling back to Italy. It took us a day to get back, and the next day, nothing exciting happened. The next thing I know, I was pelted with... a pillow? I tossed it on the floor and looked at Jane. Her lips were pressed together in a stiff line, trying not to turn up at the corners, but I could see the excitement in her red eyes.

"Jane?"

"Yes, Mistress Isabella?" she asked all-too-innocently.

"Did you throw a pillow at me?"

"Maybe?" the corners of her lips twitched again. I shook my head and threw the pillow at her, maybe a little too hard. She fell over and I burst out giggling. She scrambled to her feet and gave me a mock death glare, then threw the pillow back at me.

"Isabella, Jane! What is going on?" Aro stood in the doorway, looking displeased. I pursed my lips, thinking of what to say.

"She started it!" Jane lied and pointed at me. I shook my head.

"She's lying, I can sense it." Aro shook his head, walked over to Jane and took her hand in his, searching through her thoughts.

"You're right, Isabella. Jane started it." Jane mockingly shook her fist at me, and I laughed at her thoughts.

_I'm going to get revenge on her._

"Not if you can't catch me!" I shouted, jumping out of my throne and racing out of the room. I could hear Jane screaming, though it was a playful scream, apparently struggling to get out of Aro's grip. Suddenly, I found myself on the floor. I sat up and rubbed my temples.

"Oh shi-Jasper?"


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I looked at him in confusion. In just a split second, his lips were on mine and they were so soft and _oh my god_. I raised my fingers to my lips and brushed them lightly against my lips, slightly in awe. My eyes drifted to Jasper, and he smirked.

"Liked that, princess?" he asked me in a hushed voice.

"Of course I did..." my voice was hoarse. "After all, I haven't had someone to satisfy me in over a hundred years..."

"Well, I'm afraid to say I can't do anything about that." he smirked.

"You're completely wrong."

"Am I?" he raised an eyebrow, and before I knew it my precious cloak had been ripped into shreds and so had his clothes, and he was making love to me. And suddenly Jane and Aro were looking down at me with different expressions, Jane wearing one of amusement and Aro one of disapprovement. I cringed away from them, crawling into the corner, frightened for the first time since I was four. I looked up, and I saw Jasper being restrained by Alec and Felix. Aro kneeled in front of me, placing his hand on my chin and tilting my head.

"Isabella," his voice was gentle. "your cloak is ruined..." Caius appeared at Aro's side and I silently wondered how he got there.

"He raped you!" Caius spat, a look of pity on his face. I opened my mouth, trying to speak, but no sounds came out.

"We have to destroy him. No one harms Isabella." Alec spoke, speaking in a tone completely devout of emotion. Silent sobs wracked my body. They were going to kill him. Jasper.

_My _Jasper.

"Stop!" Jane yelled, and I mentally thanked her for being my best friend. "Jasper didn't rape Isabella. They love each other, and we interrupted their special moment!" Felix and Alec looked at me, a curious look on both of their faces.

"Isabella," Aro kneeled in front of me again, "Is this true? Do you love Jasper?" I nodded violently. I finally found my voice and spoke, my voice hoarse once again.

"Please... don't kill him. Let go of him. Please." Caius snapped his fingers at Felix and Alec when they didn't let go immediately.

"You heard her. Let go of him." Reluctantly, they released him from the tight grip. He ran to my side, kneeling next to me as his hands caressed my face.

"That is so cute!" Jane squealed. I glared at her.

"Not in the castle, Jane." She nodded and responded with her normal, emotionless voice.

"Yes, Mistress Isabella."

"Now please, give us some privacy. It's only basic manners." I pleaded, and they nodded politely, leaving the hallway. I felt Jasper's lips brushing against my cheek, feather-light and brief. "You should join the Volturi..." I whispered, kissing his nose lightly.

"Why is that?"

"You'd get to be..." I kissed his forehead. "King of the Volturi... and Volterra. More power than you have in your coven..."

"But I love them..." he whispered, and I felt a pang of hurt in my unbeating heart.

"Love for my family got me nowhere, Jasper... I almost died because of love for my family. Love for my current family, Jane, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Alec, Felix, Heidi... has gotten me farther." He sensed my pain.

"But I love you as well..."

"You must pick one, or the other, Jasper." I stood up, leaning down just a little, and pressed my lips to his cold forehead. "I love you," I spoke sincerely as I grabbed a new cloak from a nearby coat rack and wrapped it around myself. "Goodbye."

Then I walked away, from my last hope for my unbeating heart.

I could hear his thoughts from behind me, but I blocked them, along with his words.

This stung like an open wound.

And it was one, a deep one that required stitches, but not the medical ones.

But what pours out of it is not a red liquid that we vampires steal from animals and humans alike to satisfy our thirst, but pain. It's just like air, invisible but there, so easy to notice its absence.

Wounds like these are what reduces vampires with power to vampires in need silently sobbing.

Not enough air kills, too much pain kills.

I've already had too much pain.

Me, Isabella Marie Swan-Volturi, crumpled in a heap underneath my cloak on the floor, sobbing with no tears.

But I couldn't escape this pain.

It was like fire to one of my kind. You were torn apart before you felt the flames, and when you did feel them, you couldn't escape.

I heard voices... Jane's, Alec's, Heidi's... but I didn't care.

I wanted Jasper. _My _Jasper.

The one who completed me in that alley.

"Jasper... Jasper..." I whispered. I heard Jane, but I didn't block her voice out this time.

"Someone go find Jasper, from the Olympic Coven!" she shouted. Then I heard her gentle whisper. "It'll be okay."

A few minutes later, I heard Jasper's worried voice. "What happened?"

"She won't move. She keeps saying 'Jasper'. What did you do to her?"

In a low voice, I heard his reply. "I rejected her..." I looked up, and met Jasper's gaze.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Jasper..." Everything faded to black, just like the ending of a movie.

_Someone help me..._


	4. Chapter 4

**(In this chapter, we take a look at Bella's past. It's basically flashbacks, they will be like **_this_**.**** Present thoughts will be like **this**.)**

_A baby lies in her crib, her chest rising and falling peacefully. She has small, just-growing brown tufts of hair on her small head. A woman stands in front of the crib and admires the child, smiling tearfully at her. The woman is bruised, emotionally and physically, and this is one of her happy moments, one of the special moments Renee Swan can have with her baby. On the dresser next to the crib sits an envelope with the name 'Bella Swan' written on the front. Renee wipes the tears from her eyes; they are a mixture of happy and sad tears, as she glances from her baby to the dresser._

_"I would take you, if I could," she speaks sadly. "But I can't, Ch-your father won't allow it. He barely allowed me to move away. I'm sorry, my sweet Bella. I don't want you to think, when you're older, that it was easy for me to leave you. It's the hardest thing I've had to do in my life, Bella. I hope you'll read the letter when you're older. Never let your father get his hands on it. I love you." she bends down and places a chaste kiss on her daughter's forehead._

_"Goodbye, Bella," she walks out of the room quietly, as more tears fall. Her heart breaks for her daughte;, who knew what Charlie would do to her?_

* * *

_"Daddy!" a small girl toddles over to her father, who's reading the newspaper while sipping a cup of coffee. He tries not to drink in front of his daughter, it's the least he can do._

_"What, Bells?" his voice strains, as if he's trying to control himself. The three-year-old waves an envelope at her father, short brown curls surrounding her tiny face._

_"It says my name on it! Open it!" she demands. The envelope is covered in dust, but the words are not faded. "See? Bella... Swan." she says slowly. She knows how to read a few words, so it takes her a few seconds. Charlie shakes his head, afraid of what would be said in it._

_"Not now, Bells. Your mother wanted you to wait until you're older. Like... ten or something." he mutters the last four words, Bella barely able to hear them. She lets out a cry of frustration, drops the envelope and drops to her feet, banging her tiny fists on the floor._

_"Please, Daddy! Please!" she begs, her eyes red and puffy. She wants to have a connection to her mother, but Charlie won't allow it._

_"No, Isabella Marie Swan." he has an angry tone, using her full name. She refuses to give up._

* * *

_Just today, the house of Charlie Swan and his daughter Isabella was found burnt to the ground. Isabella and Charlie were nowhere to be seen. A neighbor reports seeing him coming home with oil and matches, stating they were "unknown to his plans." They think he might have been attempting to kill Isabella, as he seemed to have hatred for her. Another neighbor reported hearing screams one night, but didn't think anything of it. It is said that Isabella, only four, barely stumbled out alive, Charlie disappearing as soon as he started the fire. Almost everything was lost in the fire, except for one normal-looking object: an envelope covered with dust, labeled "Bella Swan". It is unknown why it didn't burn, as paper is an easily burned item. It is rumored that this envelope was a letter from Bella's first mother, Renee Dwyer, who went missing a week ago. There is one question remaining: where did they all go?_

* * *

_A young girl stumbles along the sidewalk, almost appearing as a shadow, the darkness hiding her from the world. She yelps as her painfully blistered bare feet touch the ground, though the cold texture of it is somewhat soothing. Her name is Isabella Swan, only four years old. Homeless and running from orphanage owners, she sleeps during the day and wanders during the night. She stumbles into something... or someone, and collapses, shedding many tears. The older girl looks down at the small child, grasping her leg and sobbing for help. The red eyes hold a sliver of pity, and Jane feels compelled to help her, not steal her life. She effortlessly picks Bella up and carries her over her shoulder, lightly stroking her brown curls. Jane's voice is gentle as she speaks to Bella._

_"I'll help you."_

* * *

_Bella's fist pounds against her throne. She's seven, and has a better life than before. Her soft, brown curls are now long, black locks. Her eyes are green, she wears contacts even though she does not need them._

_"Jane!" she shouts, and Jane appears by her side._

_"Bella?" the expression on her face is one of confusion. She grabs Jane's arm and hugs her tightly._

_"Thank you."_

_"For...?"_

_"Saving me." Bella speaks sincerely, as her eyes fill with tears._

_"It's okay, Bella." Jane replies quietly. She's glad she has Bella; Bella has brought out her soft side, barely seen by anyone, and Jane herself thought she didn't have one before she found Bella._

* * *

_"Jane, I want to be like you!"_

_"Patience, Bella. Tomorrow's your sixteenth birthday, then we'll talk about it." Bella frowned, she longed for the red eyes and powers that Jane had._

* * *

_"It'll hurt, Bella. Are you sure you want this? It's hard..." Jane trails off as she looks at Bella. She nods vigorously, and Jane sighs. "Fine.." Jane leans down, and carefully sinks her teeth into Bella's neck, sealing the wound with her tongue. Bella begins to writhe in pain, her heartbeat speeding up as the venom begins to take effect, fighting a battle it is doomed to lose._

* * *

_"Word has it you've been training newborns." Bella spoke quietly, her eyes locked on Jasper. Jasper looked down in shame._

_"Yes, ma'am." he said quietly._

_"Look at me," she said sternly. Jasper lifted his head and his gaze met hers. Bella could feel her panties dampening, oh the things she would do to him. "I'll let you off the hook if you.. do something." His eyes lit up, and she could hear his thoughts, though he was unaware of that._

_Thought she'd never ask..._

_Bella gave him a seductive smile as she walked into a deserted alley, Jasper trailing behind her excitedly like a lost puppy._

**JPOV**

"I honestly don't know what's happening to her," Heidi admitted, her face one of concern.

"I do." Jane spoke up. We all turned to look at her, including myself. "It's a rare occasion, but it's been heard of before. When a vampire is rejected by his or her mate, they will transform back into a human due to the loss. They will lose their power unless they have more than one, in which they will keep the strongest one. When they awaken, they will go into hiding and seek revenge." Heidi smirked at me.

"You're screwed." she said quietly. I could sense someone staring at me, so I looked back at the cloak. I was met with a pair of angry green eyes. She snarled, stumbling to her feet and ran off. Suddenly, I was enveloped by fire. _What the hell?_ Jane laughed quietly.

"She kept her strongest power," she murmured.

I glared at her, though she couldn't see it.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while, hasn't it? I had a really long bout of writer's block, but I'm back and (hopefully) better than before. I've edited the first four chapters so they are as grammatically correct as they can be. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"How am I supposed to get out of this? If I touch it, I burn! That's the one way to kill vampires and she _knows _it!" I yelled, feeling anger bubble to the surface.

"Calm down," Jane snapped, obviously not pleased. "She'll let you out whenever she feels ready, and if that time is never, then so be it. But for now... you'll suffer."

I felt an overwhelming pain take over my body, forcing me to my knees as I let out a groan, uselessly trying to fight against the pain. Damn Jane and her special power.

I could hear Heidi chuckling beyond the envelope of fire.

"I think you're getting what you deserve," she said.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It didn't feel right to be a human.

It felt foreign, strange, unwanted. I hadn't been a vampire for all that long, only a few years, but I had embraced my vampire status so quickly that all things human were soon abandoned.

I missed being a vampire, and I missed my rightful title as Queen of the Volturi. I would still have it, but I wouldn't be able to return until I was a vampire again - after all, I wouldn't want to torture the others into attempting to eat me. As good as I probably tasted, I wouldn't want that.

But, because of what Jasper had done to me, I was stuck as a human for the time being. A human, thankfully, with a power, but still a human. When Jasper finally accepted me as his mate and joined the Volturi, I would become a vampire again.

How could he be that stupid? Why would any vampire reject an opportunity to join the Volturi?

Power was what allowed me to survive. If I had been of low status in the Volturi, like a human slave, I wouldn't have survived. If I had had a sliver of power in my old life, with my old family who left me and hurt me, I wouldn't have gotten hurt.

But no, Jasper wanted to stay in the Olympic Coven, with _vegetarian _vampires, some of which who were stupid enough to risk dating a human and adopting a human child.

Ick. I could never be a vegetarian vampire. I don't think I would be able to live without the rich taste of human blood.

That is, pure human blood. The blood of smokers or heavy alcoholics is disgusting.

I stood outside the castle, shocked by how foreign the sunlight felt, how strange it was to breathe in deeply and not smell the scent of a human. I fingered a piece of my hair between my fingers and noticed it had, for some reason, returned to its brown color. My hair hadn't been brown since I was a child... why now?

My contacts were gone, too. Great. I felt unprotected, alone in the world.

I sighed, still feeling anger in my veins, but it was slowly being masked by hurt and feelings of rejection. I headed off, knowing Jasper wouldn't find me, knowing he wouldn't even _try _to find me. No, he was too infatuated with Alice. I could see the way he looked at her; it was the way he looked at me, the way a mate would.

That was called a double mate. It was when a vampire became infatuated with someone, thinking they were their mate, but once they realized who their true mate was, they dropped that person like hot coals.

I knew something Jasper didn't know. He thought Alice was his mate; that Alice was someone he belonged with. But I knew I was his true mate, that Alice was just a double mate, a temporary thing to keep him occupied until he found me again.

The problem was, he had grown too attached of his double mate, and I would have to solve that problem so he would find his focus again.

I fished in the pockets of the cloak until I found what I was looking for; a small cell phone, usually reserved solely for emergencies. This was an emergency. I found the number labeled "Jane" and hit dial, waiting for her to answer.

Plan B was just beginning.


End file.
